February Flash: The Magic of Music
by starwolf626
Summary: After reuniting with Evan, Lyla and Louis find out that Lyla had twins. Two baby boys. Awesome, right? Wrong. Lyla's father sent that boy off too. And to top it all off, Evan, along with Hope and Arthur, is separated from his parents. Again. Only this time the trio has to travel with a ragtag group of orphaned musical talented kids lead by an old man. Will this end well?
1. Prologue

"What?" February asked as Evan stared at him. "You look familiar." Evan answered. "Do I know you?" February's ice blue eyes shifted back and forth. "Okee dokee. On the road again." He said, grabbing his banjo.

"February, it's your turn to rehearse. Remember, for the show, your the last to preform, got it?" Papa Warlock, the director of the ragtag team of orphaned child preformers, said to the young artist. February nodded. "Yes, Papa Warlock." He said. Papa Warlock gave a warming smile to his star. "Well, do what you do best." He sighed. "Oh, trust me. I won't disappoint." February said as he walked off.

 **From February Flash: The Magic of Music. _More chapters coming soon hopefully._**


	2. Character Descriptions

**Character Descriptions**

 _ **February Flash**_

 **Age: 12**

 **Height: 5.0 ft**

 **Weight: 125 lb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Serious, musical, protective, playful, defensive, kind**

 **Looks: Dirty ruffled white hair with blue highlights, ice blue eyes, ivory skin, a few freckles, sharp teeth, has fangs, has a birthmark in the shape of a music note on his arm**

 **Clothing: Old formal red jacket, white cargo pants, white boots with torn up fur, old worn white shirt**

 **Musical Features: Singing, guitar, banjo, saxophone, piano**

 **Favorite Instrument: Guitar**

 **Favorite Song: Has a variety of favorites**

 **Friends: Kyrah Marie, Johnny, Papa Warlock**

 **Parents: *unknown***

 **Siblings: *unknown***

 **Guardian: Papa Warlock**

 **Crush: Kyrah Marie**

 **Theme: 7 Years ~ Lukas Graham**

 **Origin: February was sent away when he was just a little niblet. He was placed in an young Papa Warlock's care. When he found out he was sent away from his parents, unlike most kids, he felt angry and didn't care enough to go out and find them. When February showed talent in music, Papa Warlock trained him in the art, but it almost seemed like he didn't need it. When he was 4, he wrote a song called "One Family's Harmony". Sometimes though, he wonders about his past. And his parents.**

 **Other: February can hear music in everything he touches. When someone or something makes music, he can see the notes. And he plays or sings, it's like magic. Also, he's kinda wanted big time in New York for instrument theft which is why he dyed his hair white (which used to be brown).**

 _ **Kyrah Marie**_

 **Age: 10**

 **Height: 4.5 ft**

 **Weight: 114 lb**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Personality: Smart, joyful, caring**

 **Looks: Chocolate skin, black hair, brown eyes**

 **Clothing: purple shirt, black pants, brown sandals**

 **Musical Features: Singing, piano**

 **Favorite Instrument: Piano**

 **Favorite Song: Roar**

 **Friends: February, Johnny, Papa Warlock**

 **Parents: Deceased**

 **Siblings: None**

 **Guardian: Papa Warlock, Grandma (formerly)**

 **Crush: February**

 **Theme: Firework ~ Katy Perry**

 **Backstory: Kyrah Marie used to live with her grandma until her grandma started getting abusive and threatening Kyrah with Foster Care. By the age 9 she had enough and ran away into the night. On a cold December night, she was found by February. The boy showed kindness to her and took her to Papa Warlock who took her in.**

 **Other: Kyrah is the best singer in Papa Warlock's division of child musicians.**

 _ **Johnny**_

 **Age: 11**

 **Height: 5.2 ft**

 **Weight: 120 lb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Cool, calm, collected**

 **Looks: Chocolate skin, black hair, blue eyes**

 **Clothing: Sweat shirt, black pants, sneakers, red shirt**

 **Musical Features: Singing, trumpet, drums**

 **Favorite Instrument: Trumpet**

 **Favorite Song: Handclap**

 **Friends: February, Kyrah Marie, Papa Warlock**

 **Parents: Deceased**

 **Siblings: None**

 **Guardian: Papa Warlock, Foster Father (formerly)**

 **Crush: None**

 **Theme: Superheroes ~ The Script**

 **Backstory: Johnny was admitted into foster care by his mother before she died of a sickness. His foster father was drunk, abusive, and a massive... Moving on. Deciding he's had enough of the abuse, he ran away and was found by Papa Warlock. Feeling like he could trust the old man, Johnny told Papa Warlock everything. Taking pity upon the boy, Papa Warlock admitted him into his program for orphaned kids. Johnny showed talent in singing, trumpet, and drums. And since then, Johnny's been third star of the show. Some may think that's low, living in two kids' shadows. But, Johnny is just happy to preform with his two best friends.**

 **Other: Johnny's head of the brass and percussion department.**

 _ **Papa Warlock (Daniel Altan - Wing)**_

 **Age: 58**

 **Height: 6.5 ft**

 **Weight: 250 lb**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Personality: Kind, caring, compassionate, anxious**

 **Looks: Fair skin, gray hair, green eyes**

 **Clothing: Old shirt, old brown trench coat, old cargo pants, black boats, gray jazz hat**

 **Musical Features: Banjo**

 **Favorite Instrument: Banjo**

 **Favorite Song: Believer**

 **Friends: February, Kyrah Marie, Johnny**

 **Parents: Deceased**

 **Siblings: None**

 **Guardian: None**

 **Crush: None**

 **Theme: Monster ~ Starset**

 **Backstory: Papa Warlock was about 12 years old when he discovered the art of music and his love for it. His mother disapproved though it didn't stop him from playing. His mother died in a car incident when he was 13 and Warlock refused to go into foster care. By the time he was 22, he met February and the two created a home out of an abandoned theater which now houses about 30 orphaned kids with musical talent. The organization is usually hassled by the Fuzz (Police). But everyone gets away safely. the cops usually go after Papa Warlock, Johnny, Kyrah, or February. Papa Warlock puts on concerts at an old torn down theater building not too far from the abandoned theater. Papa Warlock and his little clan travels by train for their little concerts around the United States.**

 **Other: Papa Warlock is skilled with driving and playing the banjo. However, when rehearsing or putting on a show, his anxiety kinda kicks in.**

 _ **Who's your favorite? And can you guess who Evan's long lost brother's going to be?**_


	3. The Truth's Revealed

**Chapter 1:** **The Truth** **'s Revealed**

It's been four months since Evan's been reunited with his parents. The young lad's 12 now and, it's been nice. They're all finally together. Or so they thought.

 _Central Park, 12:38 pm_

Evan and Louis were playing guitar together. Lyla sat on a nearby bench, listening to the melody. It was beautiful. "Uh, Mrs. Connelly?" A voice said from behind her. Lyla turned to see Mr. Jeffries. "Yes?" She replied. Mr. Jeffries placed his hand on the back of his neck. "May I speak to you? In private?" He asked, slight nervousness in his voice.

Lyla agreed. "Louis, I'll be right back." Louis nodded. "Alright then." Lyla followed Jeff into the cafe near the park. They sat in a booth. "So, what is it?" Lyla asked the man. Mr. Jeffries took out a file folder and opened it, placing it on the table. Lyla was shocked.

 _Name: Edward_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Hair: Brown_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Blood: A_

 _Weight: 5lbs_

 _DOB: 12/17/95_

 _Allow Adoption_

"What is this?" Lyla asked. "Lyla, you had twins. Without even knowing. Your father's forging signature proves it." Mr. Jeffries said. "How can this be...?" Lyla whispered. Mr. Jeffries placed his hand on hers. "I promise on my honor, we will find the boy." He said. Lyla nodded a bit.

 _Back at Central Park_

Lyla walked up to Louis and Evan. "Boys, I ha ve some news." She said. The two looked at her. "Louis, we have two sons." She said.

The news took both of them off guard. "What?" Louis asked. "I just found out from Mr. Jeffries. We have another son out there, somewhere." Lyla said.

This was both good and bad. The good news was that they had another family member, a young boy. The bad news was they didn't have even the slightest idea where.

But one thing's for sure. If he was out there, then they were going to find him. No matter what it takes.


	4. Market Chase

**Chapter** **2: Market Chase**

 **Author's Note: This chapter includes Parkour.**

Evan couldn't believe it. He had a brother. He just didn't know where. All these years. The questions that raced threw his mind were interrupted by his father's voice. "Evan, would you head to the market to get us some more pears?" Louis asked. "Sure, dad." Evan answered with a smile.

 _Outdoor Market, 6:55 pm_

Evan walked toward the market owner as the sun set shined. "Hey, Mr. Billingsly." He greeted his friend. "Hey, Evan. Here, have an orange and I'll be right with you." The market owner said cheerfully. Evan went over to the orange stand, waiting.

However, a few stands away from him, a young kid with white hair and ice blue eyes was stealing apples by placing them in his jacket. Evan looked over, catching the kid red handed. Get it? 'Cause an apple is red? And he has them in his... Never mind.

"Hey!" Evan yelled, catching the white haired kid's attention. We'll call the thief Frosty for this chapter. Anyway, Frosty looked over, knowing he was caught. He made a run for it. "Somebody stop him! He's a thief!" Mr. Billingsly cried out. Evan was the first to react. He shot forward in the direction of the runaway thief. Meanwhile, some random towns-person was sitting on a bench, listening to music.

 **[Any Way You Want It ~ Journey, 1:18]**

 _Oh, she said,_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _She said, Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_

Frosty ran around a corner, knowing Evan was on his tail. He knocked over some boxes. Evan jumped over them. Frosty zigged and zagged around people, who

were exclaiming. Evan did the same. Then Frosty turned and ran behind a store, with Evan in pursuit. "Stop!" Evan yelled. Frosty ignored him.

 _[Guitar Solo]_

 _She said, Hold on_  
 _Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_  
 _Hold on, hold on, hold on, baby_

He then slid under a large box two guys were loading into a truck. The two men nearly dropped it. Evan went around, almost running into them. Frosty groaned in frustration. He banked hard left into an alleyway and Evan followed.

 _[Another Guitar Solo]_

 _Oh, she said,_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_

He then slid under a large box two guys were loading into a truck. The two men nearly dropped it. Evan went around, almost running into them. Two cops were standing by their patrol car, talking. As Frosty ran by them, they recognized him as the kid who's wanted for theft. Yeah, Frosty and The Fuzz aren't exactly on "friendly terms", if ya know what I mean. The Fuzz immediately gave chase along with Evan.

 _Oh, she said,_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_

Frosty then grabbed a random skateboard and used it to his advantage. He flipped the board as he went of the sidewalk into the road and changed streets. The two Coppers and Evan gave chase. Frosty looked behind him. He groaned in frustration. As he rolled back, he grabbed a bucket of water and dumped his behind him. The two policemen slipped and fell. But, Evan jumped over them. "Oh, come on!" Frosty shouted to himself as he kicked the ground in order to keep the skateboard he "borrowed" going.

 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_

Frosty flipped the board again, sliding down a railing of a staircase. He landed, seeing Evan was not far behind. Unfortunately, frosty was paying attention in front of him, so he hit a curb and flew off the skateboard. He rolled onto his feet and ran as Evan followed. Finally having enough, Frosty ran into and alley, Evan following.

 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want-_

Seeing that Frosty was cornered, Evan figured he caught the young thief, but to his surprise, Frosty jumped onto a dumpster then jumped onto a ladder of an fire escape. Evan skidded to a halt.

"Whoa." Was all he could say. Frosty laughed. "Better luck next time, Brownie!" He said as he ran up the fire escape and jumped onto the building roof. As the policemen ran back to the car for a man hunt, Evan sighed in frustration. However, letting the thief get away was the least of his problems.

He had no idea where he was.


End file.
